


Back To You

by abunchofatoms



Category: Legacies (TV 2018)
Genre: Drunken Confessions, F/F, Hosiewritings, drunkjosie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-05
Updated: 2021-01-05
Packaged: 2021-03-15 08:34:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28560642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/abunchofatoms/pseuds/abunchofatoms
Summary: Drunk Josie and a Confession.
Relationships: Hope Mikaelson/Josie Saltzman
Comments: 2
Kudos: 149





	Back To You

**Author's Note:**

> This is an attempt to make it up for the last one.

Her voice coming from the outside of her door shouldn't have surprised her. She knew she would be by, had sensed her heartbeat long before she even started knocking. It shouldn't have surprised her but it did.

It did surprise her.

Climbing out of her tangle of covers, she made her way through her bedroom and to her door at a sluggish pace. By the time she turned the lock in the door her voice had grown progressively louder and the banging more insistent.

She had been leaning against her door, she realized almost too late as she struggled to keep her from falling. She giggled slightly and used her strong arms to steady herself.

"What took you show long?" She asked as soon as she found her balance and only wavered slightly before righting her stance and angling her chin upwards stubbornly with slightly narrowed eyes. She had almost mastered the art of speaking while under the alcohol, she thought with a twitch of her lips, almost allowing herself to smirk before remembering she was mad at her. She had only messed up one word, 'so' and she didn't even realize it.

"Well?" She asked impatiently and tried crossing her arms. Hope raised an eyebrow at her wobble and tried to remember what her question had been.

"I was attempting to do what every other sane person does at 3:30 in the morning," she told her sarcastically and crossed her own arms in defence. At her confused frown and then glare to look around her place for some girl she sighed and clarified impatiently.

"Sleeping, Josie, I was trying to sleep"

"Sleep ish good" she agreed with a regal nod and gave her a smile. Hope nodded and Josie decided that her answer satisfied any qualms that she had with her that night.

If she hadn't been only 'slightly' intoxicated, she would have recognized the defensive stance and guarded eyes. But she didn't and began to move towards the bed less wobbly than before.

"What are you doing?" Hope asked with another cautious frown and she waved at her dismissively. The look she turned to give her said it was obvious but still she clarified none-the-less.

"Sleep"

"Not here" she said not able to hide the pain in her voice and grateful to whatever whiskey she had consumed that night for her not to recognize it as such.

Hope was wrong to think she wouldn't, she realized as she stopped moving and turned to her. She gave her a helpless look and moved to stand directly in front of her. She could feel her pain but wasn't quite lucid enough to understand it.

"Hope?" She asked struggling to focus on her and clear the alcohol from her hazy system. She reached out to lay a hand and gasped slightly when she flinched away.

As if it hurt having her touch her.

She couldn't understand why; didn't remember why she would be mad at her but knew for certain that her presence here hurt her. The tears welled up in her eyes and even drunk she refused to let them fall, she mused but stood there motionless. She reached out again slowly, hesitantly looking through her tears at her in askance. Hope gave no sign of understanding her plight and she dropped her hand back to her side.

"What did I do?" She asked brokenly, finally letting a tear leak from her flooded eyes.

"I'll call Lizzie to take you home. I know Lizzie falls into that category I was telling you about earlier about people being asleep at 3:30 in the morning. I'm sure it will all come back to you when you're not drunk," she forced out before striding over to looking for her cellphone. Before she could even think of placing the call her soft voice stopped her.

"I am home," Josie whispered again in case she didn't hear her the first time.

"You have a funny way of showing it," she told her with a hidden meaning she couldn't quite grasp yet.

"Please Hope" she forced out hoarsely and managed once again to make her way over towards her without stumbling.

"What do you want from me?" Hope asked softly when she realized that she had no understanding of what happened in her current state. No idea of the pain she was causing just by showing up after the other day.

"I want to sleep. I want you to let me hold you," she spoke so softly that even with her wolf hearing she had trouble hearing her.

"Please" Josie said and let a few more tears escape unnoticed by her as she opened her arms invitingly. Hope allowed her to snuggle in her embrace and cursed herself for being so weak. She sniffled slightly and burrowed her face even further into her neck. Hope let out a sigh a raised a hand slowly to stroke through her hair.

"Sleep" she said almost in the form of a question but it still came off as more of a demand. Hope tried to release her in order to comply.

"No" she protested and her arms wrapped even more firmly around her. Hope guided her into her bed, stepping with her but still holding her. Hope looked down to her bed then managed to look into her eyes before relenting and sinking down into it. She made a little happy noise and quickly moved to place the blankets up around them.

In the darkness of her room they lay, and as much as she had argued for sleep her eyes remained stubbornly open and fixed on her.

"I hurt you" she whispered miserably after a few moments and she only nodded to confirm.

"I'm sorry"

"Sometimes, that's not good enough" she replied and closed her eyes against the stinging that lay beneath. She moved her hand to gently stroke her cheek and when she didn't protest Josie slowly slid her hand down to rest on her t-shirt clad chest right above her heart.

“I love you”

“ **Tell me that again when you’re sober** ” Hope said dryly.

"No, I want to say it now. I really do love you," she said simply and locked her eyes onto hers. The darkness of the room didn't seem to bother her, didn't seem to actually occur to her.

"I wish I could believe that" she couldn't help but tremble slightly in her arms. Hope had waited so long to hear those words come from her lips. After the other day she had almost given up entirely of ever hearing them but a drunken confession had never been in one of her dreams. Had never been how she had imagined it to happen and that hurt.

"But I do" she told her fervently with no sign of a slur and she almost forgot that she had come over drunk, that she probably wouldn't even remember this.

"Then why wouldn't you tell me? Why didn't you want anyone to know about us?" Hope bit out and struggled to move away from her. Josie wouldn't let her.

"What?" She asked while holding onto her arm as if her life depended on it. Maybe her life with her did, she thought and frantically tried to remember.

Hope watched as her eyes locked onto some point over her shoulder and her grip on her arm tightens. Her brow furrowed slightly as she let herself slip into her memories but after a few moments she finally looked back at her as if waiting for a response.

"You're ashamed of me" she stated her innermost fear and couldn't hide the tremor in her voice.

"No!"

Her response was so firm, so adamant that she started to believe her. That is, until she remembered that she wasn't quite herself as of yet. She shook her arm slightly to draw her gaze back to hers and silently pleaded for her help. Hope gave her a sad smile in response and moved a finger up to trace her cheek. Hope didn't know how to help her, didn't know what she wanted from her. Josie seemed to understand this and firmly pressed her lips onto her quickly before stumbling out of the tangle of covers before moving to her bathroom.

Hope stayed sitting upright in her bed. Josie had disappeared completely into it. Curious and unable to stay away, she got out of bed and went to her and she gave a little laugh when she saw her running in place in the bathroom. Josie barely glanced in her direction as she was leaning against her doorframe.

"What are you doing?" Hope couldn't help but ask.

"I'm running" she told her seriously and increased her pace.

She stopped abruptly and turned to the sink and take a glass of water. She avoided her gaze as she placed it on the sink again and then moved to the bedroom. She went to Hope’s desk, open a drawer grabbed crackers and chocolate chip cookies before finally taking a seat across from her.

"Josie?" Hope asked amused despite herself and she finally looked up at her with sad eyes.

"I can't talk yet, give me a half hour" she told her softly and began to devour crackers. Hope reached over to grab one only to have her hand batted away. She tossed her a Twinkie that she hadn't notice her grab to appease her. It worked.

"Thanks. You know…"

"No talking" she said again. Hope merely raised her eyebrow but went back to her Twinkie. She moved on to the cookies but only had half a box left when she blushed slightly and made a move for the bathroom.

When she got out of the bathroom for the second time she started looking through her desk’s drawers again and Hope thought that maybe she should put a stop to it before she ate all her food. She seemed happy with a bottle of hot sauce and she watched in disbelief as she took a sip of it.

"Josie" she made a move to stop her but was surprised when she met her gaze with her sharp one. Her eyes were clear of that blurry sheen and the drunken flush that had been on her cheeks was gone.

"I'm tired" she announced with a sigh and nibbled on another cookie.

"I think you can make it to your room on your own now, you don't have to stay here" she told her softly trying to dismiss the conversation she had only just begun.

"I am home" she repeated from earlier and this time she had to believe her. With another weary sigh she stood and with her eyes asked permission to head into the bed. Hope nodded and rose to follow her.

They sat against her headboard, knees up to chest and Josie allowed her hand to drop gently on Hope’s. The spark that was always present when they touched was still there and she felt relief. Hope allowed her to rest her hand over hers as she gathered her thoughts.

Now she understood her reluctance, Josie thought in self-disgust and shame. She understood why she had seemed so hurt when she had first showed up, because she had given her no reason to believe that she would show up ever again. She had run away from her, from her feeling but she couldn't do it any longer. She had promised herself that she would never hurt her.

"I'm not ashamed of you, Hope"

"Then why?"

She didn't need her to explain her question; she knew what she wanted to know. She just didn't quite know how to put her feelings into words.

"I'm afraid"

"Of me?" Hope asked not even attempting to hide the pain in her voice. Hope started to withdraw her hand from under hers but she gripped it firmly intertwining their fingers. Josie couldn't bear to hear her insecurity, her pain, knowing that she was the cause of it.

"No Hope, never of you. I'm terrified of what I feel for you, because I've never felt anything like it before. I feel as though my world begins and ends with you and I'm so terrified of losing that, I'm afraid I'm going to lose you and I won't know what to do… and I just might have already done that" she finished quietly, bitterly, mocking her own reality.

Hope didn't let herself reply right away, not really knowing what to say to that. Her heart had filled with hope at her words but a part of her still wondered why she would want to keep their relationship a secret.

"You haven't lost me Jo, I just need to know, why the secrecy?"

"I told Lizzie tonight, eh…last night" she admitted with a little smile remembering her sister's reaction. She had been happy and couldn't understand why Josie wasn't just as pleased and was instead drinking herself in the old mill. It had been Lizzie who dropped her off here, she remembers with a shake of her head. She had left her at the door with only two words, 'fix it," and then with a happy hug was on her way.

"What?" Hope asked with disbelief.

"I told Lizzie about us" she said with a smile at her happy expression and gripped her hand tighter.

"Why?"

"Are you going to move away from the one word questions anytime soon?" She muses leaning into her.

"Well, I've still got when and where left" Hope can't help but tease and wraps her arm around her shoulders to pull her into her embrace. She sighs contentedly and decides to clarify everything for her all at once.

"I told Lizzie when she found me tonight; because I wanted to and also because I thought I just lost you to my stupid fear and was drinking. She got so fed up with my mopey attitude that she told me that we were taking a trip to see you and I got happy and here we are" she finished with a yawn.

"And here we are" Hope repeated and leaned down to place a kiss against her temple.

"You missed" she told her slyly, moving her head to glance up at her.

"I guess I'll have to try again" Hope reassured and leaned slowly.

"I love you" Josie whispers before her lips could touch hers and she pulled back in surprise. Hope looked at her almost cautiously and she cursed herself for letting her doubt her feelings.

"Say it again" Hope demanded with a smile knowing full well that she meant what she said.

"I love you" Josie told her again simply. Hope let out a laugh and pull her into a passionate kiss. She couldn't help but smile into her kiss and then let herself be lost completely. After a few moments she pulled away needing to hear the same from her.

"I love you too" Hope said, not needing her to ask and she gripped her shirt playfully, pulling her back in for another kiss. She would never hold back those words again and little did she know they would be heading to New Orleans for the Holidays. After a drunken call to Freya explaining the situation as best she could, Freya had demanded it but Hope didn't need to know that. Or the fact that she had made a few drunken calls that night and everyone in her contacts’ list now knew.

She'll tell her later…


End file.
